fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
FBS: Tegitrians (race)
Biology and Appearance History Psionic Potential The Tegitrian race is, at least naturally, completely incapable of interacting with psionic energy directly; they cannot manipulate, detect, or manifest any abilities through it use. This means that there is no Tegitrian in the galaxy with an affinity or potential for psionic abilities. While a disadvantage, the Tegitrians' incapability to interact with it also translates into an immunity. Any psionic powers that directly target a Tegitrian such as telepathic projections or powers that would influence a Tegitrians' body directly are negated, and to psionic detection they appear much like black holes do to the naked eye - they appear to be bloblike voids. This does not mean, however, that Tegitrians are immune to the physical manifestations of psionic powers. Once a power has manifested itself into some form other than pure psionic energy, a Tegitrian is just as vulnerable as any other race to it. A Tegitrian making use of psionics is not entirely unheard of. While no Tegitrian can naturally manifest such powers, complex and extremely expensive implants can allow a Tegitrian to use them by technological means. Some of the most well-known augmentation corporations are found on Tegitrian worlds, although generally local governments will restrict implants of any kind very severely, and more powerful implants are completely illegal. Due to the complexity and expense involved in psionic implant procedures, it is rare that more than even one in ten million Tegitrians possesses the most basic of implants. Military use of psionic implants in the Tegitrian Empire is also extremely rare, although usually financed by the sectoral Tegitrian government. A small highly elite Tegitrian special forces military unit is equipped with some of the most advanced psionic implants technologically available, and the most high-ranking and distinguished veteran officers may be offered a civilian-available implant upon retirement. In-game stats When generating a Tegitrian, they roll 2d6+1d4 for Strength and Endurance, and 2d4 for Dexterity. Culture will rewrite from scratch based on some new thoughts Ideas Tegitrians thrive on conflict and rivalries Siblings tend to form rivalries for mutual conflict and advancement Early history marked by numerous wars for shows of strength Tegitrians often engage in brutal but non-lethal combat and never forget those that they have fought with in the past, it is considered one of the greatest insults to forget someone with whom you have had a rivalry against in the past. Most insults are resolved with non-lethal combat but in extreme cases Tegitrians will fight to the death to preserve personal integrity and honor. Depending on individual scenarios some Tegitrians will demand a fight to the death for the insult of forgetting a rivalry. It is one of the greatest shames to retreat from a conflict and in ancient Tegitrian history any caught after such a shame would have their tendrils removed. The modern Tegitrian equivalent of the Court Marshal often carries removal of the tendrils as a punishment. All buildings are pyramids of metal and stained glass or other materials, multi-colored and sometimes very vibrant. Some cities have taller, more pointed buildings and others have flatter, wider buildings. The function of a building is revealed by the number of sides (i.e. residencies are three sided) Albino tegits are revered as sacred spiritual leaders Tegits produce pheromones to communicate feelings of affection, aggression, happiness, or despair, etc etc. They can also easily pick up on pheromones of other Tegits and other species. Other species are also inadvertantly susceptable to being influenced by these pheromones, so having a tegit in a unit of soldiers will make everyone around him more bloodthirsty. Because of this they have NO body language whatsoever and so to races that cannot detect pheromones are very very hard to read. Using injections or pills other races can make themselves immune to the effects of tegit pheromones. It is part of their history that in ancient times there were many 'races' and 'breeds' or tegitrian on their homeworld, but the ancestors of todays tegitrians killed and ate every other sort of 'lesser' type, expanding and growing to be the only racial variant of tegitrian left. They are very proud of this genocide. After a duel with another Tegitrian, the winner will eat the losers tendrils. Look down on drug use, because it confuses their pheromonal glands and lowers combat dexterity. They see those who use drugs as antisocial and weak. Category:Fyrea Category:Traveller Category:Major Category:Empire Category:Fyrea Races